


Hammock Day

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Hammocks, M/M, Picnics, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve, a hammock and a picnic = Relaxation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsai25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsai25/gifts).



> For katsai25, who wanted them to go on a picnic, which they love the most!! :)

Steve and Bucky have found the perfect place to celebrate National Hammock Day, a favorite holiday for those who deeply enjoy Relaxation.  They also brought a picnic for when they get peckish.  But for now, they'll just enjoy the blue sky and the cool summer breeze.  :)

**Author's Note:**

> Today is also Rat-Catcher's Day. Look up the history behind the Pied Piper of Hamelin! What is your favorite theory??? 
> 
> Also, here is an amazing site for tent-hammocks, hammock-tents, and other portable tree dwellings:  
> http://www.treetenthammock.com/


End file.
